


We'll be more than friends - the (hi)story of Mondler

by ChandlerBing (iamjusthappy)



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamjusthappy/pseuds/ChandlerBing
Summary: The story begins in 1992, around the time that Kip moves out. Chandler and Monica have a great friendship and they're always there to help each other out. They share, laugh and care about one another very much and will do everything to keep the other from getting hurt. But then ofcourse, in 1998, there is that changing night in Londen... (rated T for cursing)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to say, this was my first real fic ever,, so please review as much as you like! Also, please don't judge my English too much, I wasn't as advanced as I am now when I wrote this, but it seems decent and I'd like for you to read it her on AO3.
> 
> The story is about how Mondler evolves, so first I start to write about their great friendship (which was in my idea like some kind of "best friends" relationship, as they tell each other secrets that they don't tell to the other friends and sit together in chairs and sofa's etc.) and how later they start falling in love and how all of that happened.
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

**Chapter 1: Kip has to leave.**

Chandler is sitting on his couch wearing his grey sweatpants and a oversized dressing-gown. His apartment is stuffed with boxes from Kip, who has just moved back to his old street in Manhattan. He has already taken the most important stuff with him, like his furniture and clothes, but he had way more small and useless stuff than Chandler thought he would. So much that he couldn't even believe it once fitted in this small apartment.

Kip wanted to move as soon as possible after Monica and he broke up and had ended their "relationship", which wasn't really more than a short time fling for him. A fling that was so trivial, that it was worth to be exchanged for a marriage with a women he only knew for a month.

Monica was devastated, she really loved Kip. If it was real love, or love because of Kip's calm, sweet and caring nature, she didn't really know, but she did genuinely love him.

Chandler hated seeing his friends get offended, but he hated it so much if Monica got hurt and even more if someone hurt her on purpose. Of course, there had been boyfriends that hurt her feelings, but this was different. Kip didn't only break her heart, he also cheated on Monica and lied to her before doing it.

Last night, after they broke up, Kip was talking to Chandler about what happened. They were sitting on the couch and were drinking some beer, and Chandler couldn't believe all of it.

"So you just broke up with her?" Chandler asked to his at that point still friend.

"Jup, it just didn't lead to anything, you know." Kip said while taking a sip from his beer "So I told her that it wouldn't work out between us and broke up with her a few hours ago."

"But why wouldn't it work out? I thought you guys were doing so great! Like last week, Monica was telling me how much fun you had on your trip to Vancouver last week" Chandler said still flabbergasted that the two that looked so in love for the last three months, had broken up.

"Well, remember that business trip last month?" Chandler could hear a small trace of guilt in his voice and nodded a yes "Well, there I met someone. First, I thought it was just a meaningless feeling I had, but we started to talk and… and I really love this woman man!"

"So you break up with Monica so you can try to begin a relationship with some women you only saw for four days on a stupid business trip?!" Chandler said, raising his voice a little. "Dude, I can't believe you! Why would you give up the three months you've had with Monica for that? You don't even know if that women feels the same about you!"

Kip sighted and looked at Chandler with a glance that Chandler couldn't believe, or maybe he just didn't want to.

"Oh my god, you've cheated on Monica with that chick?!" Chandler said, now practically breaking the sound barrier.

"Dude, I didn't want to hurt Monica, but I'm in love! I'm going to get married! I just asked her yesterday, be happy for me, you're my friend! I just…" Kip tried to tell, but Chandler interrupted him.

"Oh, you didn't want to cheat on her? Oh, then it's okay! Yeah, that will make up for cheating on her anyway!" Chandler shouted sarcastically. "What the hell were you thinking?! You were dating Monica while you asked that women to marry you! You know what, I don't care, go pack your stuff and leave the apartment. I never want to see you her again!"

"Dude, you can't do that. Phoebe and Ross are my friends too, you can't forbid me to see them!" He said a little withdrawn from Chandler's outburst.

"Oh can't I? Because I don't think Ross will be to happy with you when I tell him why you and his sister broke up, and I kind of think Pheebs will feel the same about her roommate!" Chandler said outraged.

"Fine, I'll pack my stuff and leave tomorrow" Kip said, totally shrunk back.


End file.
